1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel siloxane compounds comprising a 1,3-butadienyl group, and to a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Silane compounds in which two [2-(1,3-butadienyl)] groups are bonded to a silicon atom, namely, bis-substituted 1,3-butadienylsilane derivatives have been known (Japanese Pre-examination Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 61-205286 (1986)).
However, siloxane compounds in which a [2-(1,3-butadienyl)] group is bonded to each of silicon atoms at both terminal ends of the siloxane skeleton have not hitherto been known, although such siloxane compounds have high reactivity and are considered to be useful as an intermediate in the production of silicone resins and other various organic resins.